The present invention relates to a tire removing machine provided with a rotary mounting and removing tool, and with a bead extraction device.
The tire removing machine according to the present invention is particularly used for wheels provided with a central hole, which are particularly widespread in the U.S. market.
Tire removing machines are known in which, since one must operate on wheels which do not always have a central hole, the wheel is secured by means of steel brackets moved by generally pneumatic actuators which can abut on the wheel and rigidly associate it with a rotating support.
Mounting and removal occur by rotating the wheel with respect to a mounting and removing tool which is anchored to the base of the machine.
Such known machine, of the so-called European-type, can extract the bead, i.e. disconnect the tire from the wheel, which is an operation which must be performed prior to removal, and this leads to greater complexity in the operating procedure and to longer execution times for the removal of the tire from the wheel.
The so-called American-type machine performs the bead extraction operation, while the wheel is mounted on the securing device, by means of bead extractor fins which act simultaneously on the upper and lower bead of the tire.
This system, which has the advantage of being fast and effective, since it does not require intermediate steps between the bead extraction and removal operations, has the disadvantage that the force produced by the bead extraction fins causes a reaction of the securing device on the wheel which sometimes breaks the wheel itself, especially in the case of light-alloy wheels, which are increasingly widespread in use.